


No More Hiding

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe smacks some sense into Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/196656.html), prompt: "coming out"

“You’re an idiot, you know.”

Oliver turned his attention from the dance floor to the petite blonde standing next to him.

“Excuse me?” he said, frowning.

“I said that you’re an idiot,” Chloe repeated, rolling her eyes. “They’re just friends.”

“I know that,” Oliver lied. The “they” Chloe was referring to were Clark and Lois, who were currently dancing, looking like they were in their own world. All of them were currently at a Queen Industries event. Clark had brought Lois, and Oliver had brought … well, he had forgotten her name. She was long gone anyway, when she realized that he wasn’t going to pay attention to her.

“Sure you do,” Chloe said sarcastically, clearly not buying his act. “But they are. The only reason Clark came with Lois to this thing is because you insist on hiding your relationship.”

“Chloe, it’s not that easy,” Oliver started.

“Actually it _is_ that easy,” Chloe interrupted, scowling. “You just choose to make it difficult. How long have you and Clark been dating, Oliver? 6 months? I don’t think it’s unreasonable for him to be tired of being hidden away, like some dirty little secret.”

“There would be repercussions if I say I’m dating another man,” Oliver argued, but Chloe wasn’t having any of it.

“Yeah right,” she snorted. “Give me a break. You’re Oliver fucking Queen. As if anyone could actually get to you. Let’s get one thing straight, Queen, even if you’re not. Clark is my best friend and he’s _amazing_. I’m tired of you hurting him, and making excuses for it. Anyone would be proud to have someone like Clark as their lover, and if you don’t start treating him right, you’ll lose him.”

Even the idea of losing Clark made Ollie sick to his stomach. “I just …”

“Look, Oliver, you’ve spent most of the night staring at Lois and Clark together,” Chloe continued harshly, “And she’s not even a threat. But the next person might be. And how long do you think Clark is going to wait for you to get your head out of your ass?”

Oliver glanced at Clark and Lois, and frowned. Chloe was right; he hated that he and Clark were there with different people. They should be together … they should _always_ be together. Oliver loved Clark more than he had ever loved anyone. So why couldn’t he let the world know?

“Come on, Ollie,” Chloe persisted, when she realized he wasn’t going to answer. “This isn’t you. You do anything you want, regardless of the consequences, and you never care what other people think. What’s up?”

“I’m scared,” he admitted, his true fears slipping out. “What if we come out, and then Clark realizes that he can’t handle the attention and leaves me?”

“Shouldn’t you talk to Clark about this?” Chloe asked, her tone gentler. “Right now, I’m sure he thinks that you’re just ashamed of him.”

“I could never be ashamed of Clark!” Oliver replied, horrified. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Good,” Chloe said firmly. “And don’t you think he’s thought about all this? Clark knows that the press will scrutinize him, and you _know_ how much he hates that kind of attention, but he loves you so much that he’s willing to put up with it. Doesn’t that say something?”

“Yeah, it does,” Oliver agreed, ashamed. “I’m being an idiot.”

“Yes, you are,” Chloe agreed, “But at least you can admit it.”

“What do I do now?” Oliver questioned, feeling unsure for one of the few times in his life.

“Go fix things with your boyfriend,” Chloe instructed. She threw up her hands. “Men! Do I have to do _everything_ around here?”

Ollie chuckled. “Well, I’m very grateful for your help. Anything I can do to express my appreciation?”

“Let’s just say you owe me one, Queen,” Chloe retorted. “And don’t worry, I plan to collect.”

Laughing, Oliver nodded. “All right.” He paused and added, “But you’ll have to collect later. I’m off to spend some time with my boyfriend … Lois has had him for too long.”

“Good luck!” Chloe offered, and Ollie nodded, moving toward the dance floor.

When he reached Lois and Clark, he waited until he got their attention and said, “May I cut in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Clark said, clearly ready to move, thinking he was talking about Lois, but Ollie quickly grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked. “I want to dance with you.”

“Me?” Clark squeaked, while Lois just grinned.

“Yes, you,” Oliver replied. He turned to Lois. “Mind if I steal him away?”

“He’s all yours,” Lois told him. She got ready to leave, but not before she whispered in his ear, “It’s about time, Queen. Don’t screw it up again.”

Before he could reply, she was gone, leaving him with Clark. Oliver smiled warmly at the brunet, before pulling him into his arms. Clark was reluctant at first, but slowly, began to glide to the music.

Just like Oliver expected, they fit together perfectly.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Clark asked, keeping his voice low.

“Yeah, what I should’ve done a long time ago,” Oliver responded. “I’m an idiot, you see.”

“Are you now?” Clark asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver said wryly. “Fortunately, Chloe smacked some sense into me.”

“She’s useful like that,” Clark said, now seeming amused.

“True,” Ollie replied. Turning serious, he said, “It was my own insecurities that stopped me from telling everyone about us, Clark … it had nothing to do with you. But I’m sorry if I ever hurt you because of it.”

“I’m okay,” Clark assured him. “I think everyone knows though, considering the way they’re staring at us.”

“Then maybe we should give them something to talk about,” Oliver suggested, grinning. Leaning forward, he captured Clark’s willing lips, not even paying attention to the reactions of those around him.

He had Clark and that was all that mattered.

Who cared what the rest of them thought anyway?


End file.
